<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圭云】哥，生日快乐 by Kannareiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104984">【圭云】哥，生日快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya'>Kannareiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 圭云</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圭云】哥，生日快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【哥，下来吧，我在你家楼下。】</p><p>收到曺圭贤的短信时，金钟云刚好在泡半身浴。他们今天刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的演唱会，现在全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着满足，狂飙的肾上腺激素让他一整天都处于兴奋的状态。</p><p>为了这场演出，他们前前后后忙了快两个月，从选歌，布景到服装都尽量亲力亲为，只为了呈现出最完美的舞台。</p><p>万幸的是，今天的一切都比他们预期的要来得好，所以他绝对值得好好泡个澡来犒劳犒劳劳苦功高的自己。</p><p>等他终于心满意足的从浴室出来，那封短信已经在收件箱里躺了至少有半小时了。把手机往兜里一塞，金钟云和母亲打了声招呼就下了楼。盛夏的夜晚和白天一样闷热，才刚刚离开空调房，他就感觉到一层薄汗粘腻的附着在皮肤上。</p><p>得了，刚刚的澡白洗了。</p><p>“怎么不上去坐坐？你又不是不认识我家人。”</p><p>曺圭贤一身运动装，低着头站在路灯下刷手机。金钟云估摸着他应该是刚做完运动，现在正像颗刚出笼的包子一样在向外散发热气。</p><p>“没关系，本来也是出来运动顺路找哥聊聊天。”曺圭贤说，“而且这么晚了也不好打扰伯父伯母休息。”</p><p>金钟云走上前牵起了曺圭贤的手，小小的手刚好能被他的大手完美的包裹住。</p><p>他们在交往这件事，队里除了两个大哥和金厉旭之外没人知道。曺圭贤的现任室友李赫宰曾经怀疑过，但都被他两给忽悠过去了。</p><p>也不是不想说，就是觉得交往是两个人的事，没必要太高调。</p><p>而且要是以后分手了，那在队里得多尴尬啊？</p><p>悲观偶像曺圭贤自有他一贯悲观的想法。</p><p>“宿舍现在离我家这么远，你这路也太顺了吧？”</p><p>金钟云揶揄道。被揭穿的曺圭贤也不恼，长臂一伸揽过他哥的肩膀就往怀里带，另一只手迅速的往他敏感的腰身一戳，然后满足的看着他哥像只被吓到的小猫一样一蹦三尺高。</p><p>“曺圭贤你皮痒了是吧？！”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！疼疼疼疼疼，哥，我错了！我真的错了！你轻一点啊...”</p><p>从金钟云手里解救了自己被捏得通红的耳朵，曺圭贤再次牵起了他哥的手，十指紧扣：“哥，E.L.F.都说我们之间很尴尬，你说我们要不要多展现一下队友爱啊？可惜现在已经没有至亲笔记了，不然我们也能上去玩一把。”</p><p>想到演唱会上日本E.L.F说的话，金钟云白了曺圭贤一眼。</p><p>他们之间确实有一段时间挺尴尬的。</p><p>舞台上的艺声和圭贤有一句没一句的尬聊着，一边等待厉旭换好衣服出来解救他们。分开的两年让他们变得陌生，气氛尴尬得金钟云觉得他能用脚趾头扣出三室两厅外加一个大阳台。</p><p>然后毫无疑问的留下了可以排上圭云黑历史TOP 3的一幕。</p><p>那时候金钟云刚退伍。两年的空白期和人气的下滑让他对镜头感到很陌生，甚至一度产生了恐惧感。但是密密麻麻的行程根本没时间让金钟云好好消化自己的情绪。十周年纪念专，大队综艺还有KRY的海外巡演接踵而来，压得他快喘不过气。</p><p>他就像是根被拉到极限的弦，随时可能会崩溃断掉。</p><p>看出他不对劲的朴正洙曾找他谈过几次，金钟云很感激大哥哥的关心，但是他也知道，有些心结只能他自己解开，别人是帮不到他的。</p><p>他把自己关在了亲手封上的笼子里，然后一层一层的往上浇筑水泥。</p><p>这样的情况一直延续到KRY巡演的最后一场。演唱会圆满落幕后，金钟云没有和其他人一起去庆功，反而选择了在房间里来一场只有一个人的电影马拉松，打算把积攒了好久的电影一口气看完。</p><p>“钟云哥！你在不在里面？”</p><p>第二部电影才看到一半，金钟云就听到曺圭贤在门外喊他，边喊还边砸门。怕吵到其他的住客，金钟云赶忙给他开了门。来人带着一身的酒气，手上还拎着几瓶清酒。</p><p>“哥~ 哥你怎么都不来跟我们一起庆功啊？明明你也是... 也是主角之一啊！”</p><p>曺圭贤明显喝醉了，平时伶牙利嘴的人现在大着舌头，说话都不利索了。</p><p>但也更会撒娇更可爱了。</p><p>“你知道哥不爱喝酒的，而且我累了，想早点休息。”</p><p>“骗人！哥明明就是在看电影，根本没休息。” 他抱着他哥黏黏糊糊的撒娇，“哥~哥你告诉我，你是不是讨厌我了？”</p><p>金钟云被他的话吓得一个踉跄，重心一下不稳，两个人拉拉扯扯的一起倒在了床上，曺圭贤<br/>把头埋在他颈窝，闷闷地说：“我们之前明明那么亲密，为什么现在会变成这样？”</p><p>是啊。</p><p>为什么呢？</p><p>明明就是曾经分享过同一张床的亲密关系，什么时候变成了站在同一个舞台上都会尴尬的关系了？</p><p>“圭贤，我...”</p><p>“我知道哥在害怕什么，但是哥不是还有我...们吗？我们都会帮你的！”他的声音渐渐带上哭腔，“拜托了哥，不要站在我抓不到的地方啊！我就快抓不住你了。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢啊。我们圭贤真是个好孩子呢。”</p><p>这孩子只有喝醉了才会变得坦率，要是平时也这么可爱就好了。</p><p>虫子眼什么的能不要最好也不要，唱错歌词又是不他故意的。</p><p>哼。</p><p>“哥又把我当孩子了。”曺圭贤猛地用手臂撑起上半身，居高临下的看着金钟云，“我已经不是当年的小屁孩了，哥什么时候才能正视我啊？”</p><p>他的眼神一瞬间带着侵略性，像只背水一战的独狼，但很快又恢复到一开始人畜无害的状态，快得金钟云以为他看错了。</p><p>“好好好，我们圭贤长大了！”</p><p>秉持着跟醉鬼没办法讲道理的信念，金钟云敷衍的拍拍小屁孩的头。曺圭贤见金钟云又开始拿自己当孩子哄，急得大吼：“金钟云！不要把我当孩子！还有！我不准你什么都自己抗！听到了吗！”</p><p>吼完这句话，曺圭贤头一歪，直接昏睡在金钟云身上，把他砸得眼冒金星，差点没跟着一起晕过去。</p><p>还说自己不是小孩子。</p><p>金钟云好笑的看着趴在自己身上的人。</p><p>给我叫个哥啊！你这个臭小子！</p><p>从那天开始，曺圭贤似乎在身体力行的贯彻着他的承诺，一直陪在金钟云身边，用毅力和耐力，一点一点的凿开金钟云紧闭的心门。</p><p>先是一个小光点，然后光点慢慢的扩大成了一丝裂缝，裂缝又再成辐射状的四散开来，一直到整个牢笼轰然倒塌。</p><p>金钟云毫不犹豫地抓住了曺圭贤伸出的手。</p><p>“你还好意思说呢，是谁一直在舞台上营业贤旭啊？搞得现在贤旭的人气都要比艺旭高了。提醒你一下，我和小旭才是官配好吗？官！配！”</p><p>“哥你这是吃醋了吗？”</p><p>“切，我为什么要吃你小子的醋？”</p><p>“因为我是你男朋友啊。”</p><p>因为疫情反弹的原因，首尔的街道少有的冷清，他们也因此难能的偷了个闲，能悠闲地散步，不用害怕被粉丝还是狗仔认出。</p><p>四次元金钟云还曾经沾沾自喜的和躲着狗仔偷偷谈恋爱躲得焦头烂额的金希澈炫耀说，和队友谈恋爱的唯一好处就是约会的时候如果被粉丝还是狗仔认出来，还能用队友之间关系好来搪塞过去，想起来还挺不亏的。</p><p>然后，毫无疑问的被非放送用语问候了一番。</p><p>“你到底要带我去哪啊？”</p><p>被曺圭贤牵着走了一段路，金钟云的好奇心也跟着被挑了起来。他们很明显的是在朝着一个方向前进，但牵着他的人却又此地无银的表现着他是在漫无目的的瞎逛。</p><p>事出反常必有妖啊！</p><p>没有回答金钟云的问题，曺圭贤伸出食指在唇边比了个噤声的动作：“哥还记得我跟你告白的时候的事吗？”</p><p>当然记得啊！</p><p>共同认识的哥哥结婚，邀请他和曺圭贤去济州岛参加婚礼和唱祝歌。</p><p>济州岛的风景很美，婚礼的布置很美，新郎和新娘很美。</p><p>他身边的曺圭贤也很美。</p><p>婚礼结束后，他们在济州岛短暂的停留了几天，离开前的最后一夜，曺圭贤抱着他，在大海和星空下，对他许下了一生的诺言。</p><p>“我说过，从今以后，不管发生什么事，我都会在哥身边。”</p><p>《我们同居了》那个看似搞笑的规则，其实是曺圭贤自己给自己定下的守则。</p><p>最后一段路，曺圭贤执意要蒙着金钟云的眼睛。拗不过固执的A型血，金钟云不得不放任他为所欲为，把自己全身心的交给他。</p><p>反正他相信曺圭贤绝对不舍得让他伤着一丝一毫。</p><p>“十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一，零。”他解开金钟云脸上的丝带，“生日快乐，哥。”</p><p>他眼前是一大片的灯海，曺圭贤用灯泡组成了一个巨大的爱心，中间还有他们的名字 ——曺圭贤 &amp; 金钟云</p><p>“这... 你什么时候搞的这东西啊？”金钟云惊讶的把嘴张成了O型，“也太老套了吧？”</p><p>“什么嘛哥，这个我准备了很久的，你都不知道夏天的蚊子有多毒。”曺圭贤把手举到他面前，“你看，我都被咬了好几个包了，哥你都不关心我一下。”</p><p>“哦。那需要我帮你捏个十字架吗？”</p><p>“那倒是不用，哥亲我一下就好了。”</p><p>伸手推开曺圭贤伸到面前的脸，金钟云手痒的又想去捏他耳朵了：“所以你刚刚根本不是在跑步咯？”</p><p>为了骗他还特意穿了一整套的运动服，曺圭贤你也是闲的。</p><p>“嗯嗯，被骗到了吧？所谓的惊喜就是要出其不意啊！”他骄傲的抬起胸，“就像今天演唱会的生日惊喜，怎么样？哥也很感动吧！”</p><p>为了骗金钟云，他在刚开始准备演唱会的时候就一直洗脑他哥说不会有庆生的环节，那太老套了。为了增加可信度，他甚至还联合了所有的工作人员统一口风，就是为了看他哥被感动得想哭却又不敢哭的表情。</p><p>晚风把树叶吹得沙沙作响，他拉着他哥跨进心里，单膝下跪。</p><p>“钟云哥，虽然我幼稚又爱逗你玩，但那都是我爱你的表现。现在我很郑重的询问你，金钟云先生，请问你愿意和曺圭贤先生一起，携手走完剩下的人生，直到死亡把我们分开吗？”</p><p>他拿出了刚刚就一直捏在手心里，被汗水打湿的黑色天鹅绒盒子。</p><p>“Would you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>